Various types of fluid handling devices are known in the art. A particularly suitable fluid handling device is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,984,730; 8,534,321; 9,016,316 and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/665,850, which has been published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0196749, of the present assignee.